Co všechno se může stát?
by Rosalee2015
Summary: Nechala jsem se inspirovat umíráním Severuse Snapea ve 2. části 7. dílu HP a tím, jak si Harry od něho vzal vzpomínky. V mé povídce Hermiona Grangerová nepochází z mudlovské rodiny, ale z kouzelnické. Oba její rodiče studovali v Bradavicích. Severus učí lektvary stejně jako v HP od JK Rowlingové.


**Co všechno se může stát?**

Postavy v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem JKR, autorky ságy Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladů různých jmen, názvů a míst patří pánům Medkům, kteří tuto ságu přeložili a paní Petrikovičovej a paní Kralovičovej, které ji přeložily do slovenštiny. Autorská práva k povídce vlastní Rosalee2015, která napsala tuto fanfiction. Tato povídka nebyla napsaná za účelem zisku.

Severus se procházel s kamarádem a jeho psem venku na Bradavických pozemcích, který ho přijel navštívit. Všechno probíhalo v klidu, ale najednou Severus pronesl něco, co neměl říkat.

Kamarád se na něho naštval. Severus se mu to snažil vysvětlit. Omlouval se, že to tak nemyslel. Ale kamarád to nechtěl přijmout, takže vytáhl hůlku a než stačil Severus zareagovat, použil zaklínadlo. A nedalo se vzít zpátky.

Severus v tu chvíli necítil nic, ale pak si všiml, že mu z krku a z hrudi crčí krev. Najednou se mu zatočila hlava. Zatmělo se mu před očima. A spadl. Ale jeho kamarádovi nestačilo, co mu provedl. Chtěl se mu pořádně pomstít. A tak na zakrváceného Severuse ještě poštval svého psa, který ho kousnul do nohy. Potom oba zmizeli.

Mezitím se Hermiona šla projít. Musela si vyčistit hlavu. Potřebovala uniknout od domácích úkolů, učení a od spolužáků, kteří dnes byli extrémně hluční.

Byl nádherný slunečný jarní den, kdy ráno mrzlo, ale odpoledne se příjemně oteplilo. Hermiona proto chtěla využít jarních paprsků slunce. Šla pomalu, protože nikam nemusela spěchat. Užívala si, že venku nikdo není. Všichni totiž byli zalezlí někde na hradě.

Po nějaké chvíli procházení po Bradavických pozemcích skoro došla k Hagridovi. Viděla 3 známé vysoké kameny, od kterých jde vidět Hagridův srub.

Ale všimla si, že u těch kamenů někdo sedí, ale ne proto, že by si užíval slunečný den. Když ji Severus zahlídl, zkoušel volat o pomoc. Moc mu to nešlo, protože ztratil dost krve a byl na dně svých sil. A jen tak tak se držel při vědomí.

Hermiona byla od toho člověka daleko, takže nevěděla, kdo to je. Ale přesto se za tím neznámým rozeběhla.

Když k tomu člověku přiběhla, zjistila, že je to Snape a že je celý zakrvácený. Podívala se na něho blíž a spatřila řeznou ránu na krku a hrudi a kousnutí na noze.

Úplně se zděsila. „Ježiši, pane profesore, co se vám stalo?"  
S vypětím všech sil jí odpověděl: „Měl jsem menší konflikt s mým, teď už bývalým, kamarádem."

Hermiona viděla, že ztratil až moc krve, proto ho chtěla dostat co nejrychleji na ošetřovnu. Což mu také řekla. On namítl: „Na to už je pozdě. To už nestihneme. Vím to."

Chtěla mu nějak pomoct. Aspoň trochu. „Můžu pro vás aspoň něco udělat?"  
„Vemte si to. Podívejte se na mě." Zatvářila se zmateně, protože vůbec nechápala, co po ní chce. Severus si toho všiml a napověděl jí. „ Vzpomínky."  
Už to konečně pochopila. „Aha...Jasně." Vykouzlila lahvičku a nachytala do ní vzpomínky, které mu tekly z očí, jako by to byly slzy.

Potom se ho ještě jednou zeptala: „Můžu pro vás ještě něco udělat?"  
Ano. Chtěl ještě po ní jednu věc, ale příliš se styděl. Nevěděl, jak bude reagovat na jeho prosbu. Věděl, že umírá a že mu nezbývá moc času. Přesto to risknul.

„No, ano...asi to bude znít divně, ale mohla byste mě políbit?" Hermiona se zase zatvářila zmateně, proto ještě podotkl: „ Prosím…Potom vám to vysvětlím."

„Dobře." Vůbec nechápala, proč to má udělat. Měla pocit, že ji nikdy neměl rád. A teď po ní chce pusu! Ale raději neodporovala. S tlukoucím srdcem mu položila ruce na tváře, naklonila se k němu a políbila ho.  
Severus byl strašně rád, že to udělala. Dokonce se mu na tváři objevil i náznak úsměvu, což u něho nebylo obvyklé.

„Děkuju." poděkoval.  
Když mu splnila přání, chtěl jí to všechno vysvětlit. „Strašně mi připomínáte vaši matku. Jste si strašně podobné...Víte, že jsem byl do ní zamilovaný? Od chvíle, kdy jsem vás poprvé viděl, jste mi ji vždycky připomínala." na chvíli se odmlčel. „Takže, když jsem byl zamilovaný do vaší matky, tak jsem se zamiloval i do vás, protože vypadáte jako ona."

Hermiona tomu vůbec nechtěla uvěřit._ On? On byl zamilovaný do mě? A dřív byl zamilovaný do mojí matky?_ Potřebovala se ujistit, že dobře slyšela. „Vážně?"  
On jí to jenom potvrdil. „Ano."  
„A já si myslela, že mě nesnášíte, když jste se ke mně choval tak odměřeně, přísně a odtažitě."  
„Vážně to tak vypadalo?"  
_Nečekal jsem, že půjde tak moc vidět, že se snažím potlačit své city k ní. Ale jsem tak trochu rád, že to vypadalo, že ji nemám rád. Nebo dokonce, že ji nesnáším. Aspoň nikdo nepoznal, co k ní cítím doopravdy…I když je fakt, že jsem se k ní občas choval až moc přísně.  
_„Ano." přesvědčila ho.

Mrzelo ho to. Nechtěl, aby to tak dopadlo. „Tak to se moc omlouvám...Nechtěl jsem…" na chvíli zmlknul, protože se styděl, že není schopný to říct najednou.  
Proto mu Hermiona pomohla, aby mu dodala odvahu. „Co jste nechtěl, pane profesore?"  
„Nechtěl jsem, aby někdo poznal, že k vám cítím něco víc. Tak jsem se to snažil skrývat, ale asi jsem to přehnal."  
Hermiona mu nechtěla říct nepříjemnou pravdu, kterou už on nejspíš věděl.  
_Ano, byl jste na mě dost zlý. A ano, přehnal jste to._

Než mu stihla něco říct, zavřel oči a spadla mu hlava. Byl příliš vysílený. Ale ona to nevěděla. Myslela si, že nejspíš zemřel nebo už neměl dost sil. I když ho neměla ráda za to, že ji tak nesnáší, přestože mu nic neudělala, nechtěla se jen tak vzdát. Kromě toho, už ví, jaké byly jeho pravé city.  
_No tak, mysli, Hermiono! Jsi přece čarodějka!_ říkala si.

Najednou si vzpomněla na Třemdavu. _Ta přece dokáže vyléčit všechno!_  
Tak ji přivolala kouzlem a zkusila mu ji kápnout na řezné rány. Ale na ten kousanec od psa ji pro jistotu nedala, protože nevěděla od čeho je. Mohl být i od nějakého jedovatého zvířete. Co kdyby tam náhodou byl nějaký jed?

Rány na krku a hrudi sice zmizely, ale Severus se pořád nechtěl probrat. Takže ho musela vzít na ošetřovnu. Použila vznášecí zaklínadlo a přála si, aby ji nikdo nepotkal. Nestála o žádné dotěrné otázky a ani o žádné pohledy. Naštěstí ale nikdo na chodbách nebyl. Nebo aspoň ne těch, kterými šla s levitujícím profesorem lektvarů v bezvědomí.

Když ho donesla na ošetřovnu, madam Pomfreyová se strašně lekla. Nečekala, že by se nějakému učiteli mohlo něco jen tak stát. Vždyť jsou to všichni kouzelníci! Když se vzpamatovala z úleku, řekla Hermioně, aby ho dala do nejbližší postele. Potom jí poručila, aby zůstala a pomohla jí.

Když byly hotové s ošetřením Severuse, madam Pomfreyová chtěla, aby jí Hermiona všechno vysvětlila. Tak jí odpověděla, že se šla projít a pak ho našla. To, že si spolu chvíli povídali a že ho políbila, zatajila. Ale ještě dodala, že nevěděla, co se mu stalo, protože nikdo jiný tam nebyl.

Severus se nakonec uzdravil, takže se zase vrátil k učení lektvarů. Hned první hodinu, dal studentům za úkol namíchat lektvar, dát ho do lahvičky na oznámkování a donést mu ho ke stolu. Když Hermiona nesla svoji lahvičku, naklonil se k ní a řekl, že má za ním odpoledne přijít kvůli úkolu, který minule odevzdali.

Nevěděla, co má čekat. Ještě nikdy do svého kabinetu nikoho nepustil.

Odpoledne tedy šla do jeho kabinetu, zaklepala a vešla. „Pane profesore, chtěl jste se mnou mluvit?"

On na to nic neřekl, jenom k ní přišel a tvářil se hrůzostrašně. Hermiona se lekla, co udělala špatně.

_Přece to byl jednoduchý domácí úkol. Měli jsme si vybrat jakýkoli lektvar a popsat jeho klady a zápory._  
Když nad tím tak přemýšlela, najednou se k ní ještě víc přiblížil. Objal ji. A poděkoval.

Ale pak ji najednou pustil a zvážněl.

Spustil na ni: „Takže jste mě nakonec vzala na ošetřovnu, jo?!"  
„Ano." odpověděla popravdě. Přece ho tam nemohla nechat.  
„A proč teda nemám jizvu na krku, ale na noze jo?"  
„Protože jsem si vzpomněla na Třemdavu. Je to špatně?"

„Tak proč jste mi ji nedala i na tu nohu?!"  
„Protože jsem se bála, že by na to nepomohla." Když viděla, že se nadechuje, aby jí položil další otázku, ještě dodala: „A taky jsem se bála, že by tam mohl být jed a nevěděla jsem, co by to udělalo. Navíc jsem nevěděla, co vás kouslo."  
„ Třemdava pomáhá na všechno a taky všechno léčí! Je jedno, co to je, prostě to vyléčí!"

Hermiona toho měla dost.  
_Aha, takže já mu zachráním život a on na mě ještě řve, jo?!_ myslela si v duchu. _I když se ho strašně bojím, tak mu budu muset něco říct! Já jsem mu zachránila život, ale jemu je to nejspíš jedno!_

Ironicky se mu začala omlouvat: „Tak se omlouvám, že jsem to nevěděla! Omlouvám se, že jsem vám tu Třemdavu nedala i na nohu! A omlouvám se, že jsem vám zachránila život!"

Severus byl tak překvapený, že na něho tak vyjela. Vždycky to byla taková tichá a chytrá dívka. Ani nebyl schopný jí něco říct.

Hermona v duchu přemýšlela, že to asi přehnala, ale v té chvíli jí to bylo úplně jedno. Kromě toho ji fakt naštval. Takže se radši rozhodla odejít, než by jí strhl body nebo než by jí dal školní trest.

Už sahala po klice od jeho dveří, ale Severus se konečně probral.  
„Počkejte!" přikázal jí naštvaným hlasem.  
Ale teď už jeho hlas zjemněl a zjihl. „Já jsem to tak nemyslel." A ještě mile dodal: „Nechtěl jsem vás naštvat. Ani jsem vám nechtěl nic vyčítat. Jenom jsem vás chtěl poučit, kdyby se příště stalo něco podobného."

Hermiona tomu nemohla uvěřit. On se jí omlouvá!  
Potom ji poprosil: „Pojďte ke mně".

Nechtělo se jí, ale raději poslechla.

Severus ji objal a dal jí pusu a omlouval se jí.

Hermioně se to strašně krásně poslouchalo, ale po chvíli ho chtěla umlčet, protože těch omluv začalo být až moc.

Rozhodla se. Políbila ho.

Severus se od ní odtáhl, chvíli na Hermionu nevěřícně zíral. Pak se vzpamatoval a dal jí dal pusu on. Což byl začátek krásného a dlouhého polibku. A také tajemného a křehkého vztahu mezi nimi.


End file.
